Containers typically comprise a can, a lid, and various means of sealing the lid to the can. A common container comprises a can with a sealing rim, an annular ring, and an annular sealing groove to receive the can cover or lid therein. Such containers are commonly used to store a variety of materials such as liquids including paint.
To secure the lid on such a container, the user typically applies force, via a mallet or hammer, to the outer edges of the lid. This method is cumbersome and time-consuming because while the force may push part of the lid's sealing ring down into the sealing groove of the can, the force instantaneously causes the opposite part of the lid to be pushed upward. The user must continually pound back and forth on the edges of the lid many times to secure the lid.
It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that the liquid contents can collect in the rim of the can during use. This creates numerous problems for one attempting to secure the lid onto the can. The liquid in the annular ring or sealing groove may have hardened thereby making it more difficult, perhaps impossible, to secure the lid. If the liquid contents have not hardened, the contents in the rim will splash out in the immediate area upon the application of force to the lid.
The prior art addresses the problem of accumulated liquid in the can rim. The approaches generally involve redesigning the lid or involve a protective device to prevent liquid from accumulating in the rim of a can. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,562 to Raney discloses an anti-splash paint can cover made of flexible plastic that can be installed or removed using a handle and without using any tools. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,438 to Carino discloses a protective device for temporarily shielding the upper surfaces of an open liquid container from accumulating liquid in the upper surface. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,792 to Levin discloses an attachment to the rim of a can to prevent paint from entering the friction groove and/or contact the inner and outer beads of the rim, and allowing a brush to be pressed thereagainst to cause excess paint to flow into the interior of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,918 to Dahl discloses a device for securing the lid of a can against opening when this is not desired.
The foregoing patents and printed publications are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.